Electric feelings
by yori neko
Summary: Lucy is kicked off the team on her own birthday! she leaves the guild crying and only Laxus comes to her in her time in need. Wait Laxus! what is instore for these two after he decided to train Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should finish my first story before this one but this time I'm not alone. I have my trusty self consiance to helpme out. Please give a warn welcom for Neko-neko! /^o^\**

**neko: Thanks for the usless introduction you useless idiot.**

**/-m-\: Shut up.**

**Neko: Don't blame me you made me up. I'm nothing more than your self consiance.**

**Yori neko: Please just give the disclamer.**

**Neko: Yori dosn't own fairy fairy tail no matter how much she wishes.**

The guild was loud and cheerful even more since Lissana came back. Everyone partied and drank all day even those who didn't know her. Hey a party's a party even when it was an important day in someone's life.

"Lucy are you okay? you seem down." Mira, one of the only people who talks to Lucy lately.

"I'm fine Mira. You worry to much." Lucy plastered a smile on her face.

"Okay then" Mira said unconvinced but pushed the feeling away when Lissana came to talk to her sister.

'Please let them remember.' Lucy repeated in her head

"Hey guys!" she put on a smile when she saw her team. "I was thinking we should go on a mi-" she was interupted.

"hello I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Lissana." the formely missing mage said with a smile.

"My names Lucy its nice to meet you!" Lucy extended her hand whish Lissana ignored.

"hey Natsu lets go on a mission!" she held out a request.

"that's a good idea!" the idiot said

"Um guys I was hoping that you knew what today was." Lucy muttered

"Oh Lucy before we forget do you mind if Lissana can come in the team." Natsu said without pausing to see her forming tears. "as you know Lissana has been gone for a while and we know Lissana the most, so she can take your place!"

"Yeah that's a great idea then you don't have to complain how its our fault you lost your rent money." The shirtless Gray agreed

"I to think that's a great idea then you can go on solo missions or train to get stronger" Ezra, Lucy's last hope said.

"Really!" Lissana exclaimed bursting with joy.

"So what do you say?" Natsu grinned

"Sure. Lissana is _your nakama _after all and you guys do need to catch up. I better get going." Lucy put on a smile and quickly walked out the guild hoping that someone will chase after her to ask what was wrong, but no one did.

Lucy walked and walked in the rain not knowing where she was going trying to hold in her tears. The rain ran down her face then her tears burst down her face.

'Why! Why does this have to happen again!" she sobbed into her hands and sat down in the cold wet cement remembering all of her lonely birthdays.

"Hey if you cry in the middle of the rain your going to get yourself sick." the person put a big cloak on her covering her from the rain.

She turned to thank the person and shock came to her. It was one of the least people she expected to help.

"Laxus?"

"Who did you expect santa clause?" he snarled at her disbelief. "what not even a thank you?"

"N-no I didn't mean that." Lucy said trying to catch her tongue. "Thank you but why?"

"Why not it looked like you needed it to" he smirked

"Did it really or do you just want something?"

"You wound me with your words." he pouted then smirked saying "Though you are right I do need you for something."

"what is it you want" Lucy said sarcastically, enjoying the first real conversation with somebody instead of being alone in the shadows.

"Like what those weak idiots said I decided to take you under my coat and train you." he answered in a straight face.

"Don't you mean wings, and really?" she asked in disbelief

"Truly- wait what are you doing!" he was startled with a faint blush when Lucy put her palm to his forehead.

"I think your coming down with a fever if you want a 'weakling' like me to train under you."

"Well your different from those other weaklings. You have potential power that needs the right kind of training." he slapped her hand away from his forehead turning his face so she didn't notice his blush.

"Is there some kind of catch to this?"

"Just a few." he chuckled nervously

"What are they?" she pretended not to be interested in what he had to say.

"First off it will be a three year training and we temporarily have to leave the guild but we can join again once your training is over." he said bracing for her to yell out.

"Three years? But what about my apartment rent?" she started thinking of the negatives and to her surprise there wasn't many.

"I can take care of that and all you have to do is train and listen to me."

"I don't know wouldn't my tea-" she couldn't finish that word because she knew it was not true. The only people who talked to her were basically Wendy and Levy.

"I know what happened and I'll give you time to say goodbye to the two shorties. But we will leave at noon tomorrow. So pack up now and we can talk to the old man tomorrow." he explained

"Wait I never gave you my answer!" she complained.

"So your just gonna stay a loner in the guild?" he smirked

"I didn't say that, I wasn't going to join you." her face reddened with embarrassment.

"I thought so" he chuckled. "oh and Lucy happy birthday" he pulled out a small box from his coat.

Lucy was filled with joy and started crying. She ignored the gift and clutched on to Laxus crying tears of happiness into his shirt.

At first he was surprised and yell at her to get off but he saw her scared face and embraced the blond whispering 'your such a baby"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yori: thank you all for reading my story it made me really happy to have people comment and add it as a favorite. Thank you very much ^W^**

**Neko: Stupid you're happy for just a couple of reviews. *hits my head**

**TOT: Owie that hurt you jerk! What was that for?**

**Neko: For being an idiot, be happy when you get more reviews.**

**Yori: I know but each review is a little piece of happiness for me so thank you Princess Happy,** **Manga Freak Forever lazy,** **Chrys Stone and awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww for reviewing.**

**Neko: While the idiot is in dreamland I will give the disclaimer.**

**My idiot friend does not own Fairy tail.**

"Hey hurry up already."

"Please just wait a while let me finish my letter then we have to see the Master." she told him

"The gramps won't care and the others won't even notice you're gone! So hurry up already!" he growled with frustration

"Can't you just shut it already; I'm going over there right now"

"Finally!" he sighed with relief

"Pass me my cloak it's still raining." she asked him

"Finally, here now let's go already before you make us miss the train" he snapped

"The train doesn't leave for another hour."

_~on the way to the guild~_

"Hey we're we going to go anyways Laxus?" Lucy asked

"How the hell should I know." he growled

"Please tell me you aren't just planning to take us to a town we don't even know." She sweat dropped. Then she froze into space staring in a direction she regretted.

"Hey what's the matter now?" he asked staring into her brown chocolate eyes then looked to see what they where staring at.

"Last one to the station is a rotten fish!" Natsu ran past them.

"Aye!" Happy trailed behind him.

"Ne Natsu wait up!" Lissana tried to catch up but stopped to take a breath. Neither she nor any one of them noticed Lucy. "Natsu I said wait." she continued to chase after them.

"Geez they act like little kids." Ezra sighed and dragged her boat full of luggage.

"Can't blame them it's going to be our first mission together.

They walked past them not noticing the blond mage. They left them and for a while the two of them said nothing, Lucy had her bangs covered the whole walk there not saying anything.

"Hey we're here." he held Lucy's shoulder. "Hey Lucy I said we're here." he shook her a little.

"Oh we are." she plastered a fake smile.

"Lucy" the two stared into each others eyes for a while, none of them said a word only silence.

*smack* (Mood killer **-_-*)**

"Ouch!" Lucy rubbed her head where Laxus smacked her. "What was that for!"

"For not listening." He simple stated

"You didn't have to hit me!" She whined.

"Whatever just talk to Gramps already." he said

~_In the Masters office~_

"Lucy is this really what you want" the master sighed

"Yes, I am going to train with your grandson to get stronger." she told him.

"Fine I can't stop you, but I'm worried that Laxus might try something." he sighed even louder

"Shut up old man, I'm only going to train her." He snarled at his grandfather giving him a pissed off stare.

"Fine but I will need to take off both of your marks for a while." he waved his hand and the two's fairy tail symbols disappeared. "It will return the next time we meet."

"Thank you master!" Lucy smiled knowing she just took another step toward her goal. She opened the door to leave the room but stopped. Wendy and Levy fell toward the ground from eavesdropping on their friend.

"Lucy, are you really leaving?" the two sniveled and gave her a hug begging her not to go.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go." she hugged them back

"It's their entire fault!" Levy cried. A slap sound echoed through the room as they stared at Lucy surprised

"I'm sorry Levy, but it's not their fault, its mine own." tears streamed from her eyes.

"Lucy-san"

"Lu-Chan"

"Sorry but we should get going. If team Natsu ever asks where I am please give this to them." Lucy gave them the envelope and left the guild.

Laxus started to follow her but was stopped by her two short friends

"Listen here Laxus if you ever hurt Lu-Chan I will murder you" Levy gave him a stare that could kill

"Please take care of Lucy san for us." Wendy politely bowed and let him through.

"What ever I don't have to listen to you squirts." he mumbled but took their words.

"You ready Blondie?" Laxus asked Lucy

"Yep let's go" she nodded

"Good because the train leaves in five minutes." he sighed with disappointment

"What!" Lucy screamed as they ran toward the station.

"This is what you get for taking to long"

**Please review**

**Just click the button**


	3. Chapter 3

**TWT**

**Neko: Now what are you crying for this time?**

**Yori: I am very happy that someone told me I had potential and that I should work on my grammar.**

**Neko: is that something to be happy about?**

**Yori: Yes.**

**Neko: then why don't you fix your grammar.**

**Yori:I would if I could but I don't have Microsoft so it's very hard to come to the library when I can. So it takes me longer to update.**

**Neko: Then stop crying at least your freaking me out.**

**Yori: Sorry Neko. please give the disclaimer.**

**Neko: Yori doesn't own Fairy tail.**

**Huff*huff*Stupid Laxus. You're lucky we made it" Lucy was gasping for air once they boarded the train leaving magnolia.

"See I told you we could make it" Laxus said with no trace of being tired from running the last seven miles.

"No you said we were going too be late and miss the train to god knows where!" she said with frustration.

"Whatever. Lets just find some seats already" Laxus said as they boarded the train to a place called ore.

They were quiet for the trip. Laxus was listening to music and Lucy was reading a book. Not long, Lucy noticed that Laxus was sleeping and his head phones were still playing. She was curious to what type of music Laxus listens to.

Hesitantly she removed his head phones and put it on her ears. When she put them on she expected loud banging music. To her surprise calm orchestra music was playing. She closed her eyes to listen and imagine.

She browsed his playlist and found out that this music was labeled sleep. The rest was playlist from almost every good musician.

'I guess Laxus is calmer than he seems' she smiled as the sleep song ended.

"Could I have my music back before I murder you." the voice made Lucy jump. She looked back to see a very pissed off Laxus growling due to the lack of music.

"S-sorry I was just wondering what kind you listened to." Lucy stammered with the embarrassment of being caught like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Well it's none of your damn business" he scowled at her and immediately took his music back.

The train has stopped at their destination.

"I'm sorry please don't be mad" Lucy pleaded. He had not spoken to her for hours leading them into a town she has never been to before and could easily get lost.

"..." he remained silent and turned the volume up. This time Lucy heard loud rock coming out.

"If you say you forgive me I'll stop talking!" she kept ranting on and on for him to say something.

"Shut up already!" he snapped. The music didn't silence Lucy's whines which made Laxus all the madder.

"..." Lucy gave a big smile knowing that he wasn't going to be mad forever.

~-~-Later-~

"thank you for the food!" Lucy thanked Laxus. They left the restaurant at which they ate.

"Hurry up or well never get to the inn before dark." Laxus snapped at Lucy.

"Huh? But there's an inn right there." she pointed to a comfortable looking inn right down the block.

"No our inn is over there." he pointed up at the mountain over the peak she could make out a small looking house.

"What!"

"Yup now let's get a move on already. You're burning daylight." he started heading that way Lucy trailing close behind him.

"Do we have to!" Lucy complained.

"Yes now stop acting like a little weak brat and suck it up already. No more complaining." Laxus yelled.

Lucy yelped and stayed silent for the rest of the walk. she was getting tired of walking.

Then a thought came to her. 'Laxus never said I couldn't use magic to climb. He h!' her keys were missing from her belt.

"Looking for these?" Laxus was twirling her keys around his finger with a triumph smirk.

"When did you steal my keys!" she was half scared and half relieved that she didn't lose them but the mean Laxus had them.

"Around the time after you stole my head phones." he smirked holding them over his head where she couldn't reach.

"No fair give them back!"She tried reaching them but to her luck she could not reach.

"If you want them then fetch." he pretended to throw them far away waiting for Lucy to fall for his joke.

"My keys!" she fell for his trap and ran blindly after them.

"Idiot" Laxus laughed. Then a crash came from the direction Lucy was at. 'Now what did that idiot do' he thought heading over to the direction.

There was Lucy on the ground with a red bump on her forehead. she crashed into a house.

"Ha, serves you right for being stupid" He laughed at her pain.

"What's all the commotion out here?" The door to the inn opened to reveal a middle age woman. "Ah Laxus how nice to see you." she greeted him.

"Hey Midori. How's your son?" Laxus asked his good old friend.

"He is fine, and who is your friend?" she looked at Lucy.

"She isn't my friend." he simply stated.

"Oh then is she your lover" she whispered in his ear.

"Not that either." he sweat dropped "She's-" Lucy interrupted.

"Ah hello my name is Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice to meet you." Lucy bowed.

"Well aren't you a sweet thing" Midori smiled at Lucy. "Laxus you better not lose this one" she whispered in his ear.

His face turned red from her assumption while Lucy was wondering what they were talking about.

"It's not Like that. I'm just training this little brat." he coughed looking away from the two.

"Who are you calling a brat!" she yelled at him and through a rock at him.

'those two would make such a darling couple.' Midori chuckled looking at the two squabling mages.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yori: I'm so happy!Neko; why?Yori: today is my quinceera and the next day is my birthday. I'm going to be gone all day and decided to post this : then happy early birthday to you : Why must you be so mean TmTNeko: Just kidding you baby. So why is it so important?Yori: It's an important day when a girl becomes a women. It's bigger than Cinderella's ball plus mines a masquerade.**

**Neko: Then my gift to you is my presence of being there. Yori: If and one wants to see me in my beautiful dress I want 20 reviews for my birthday!**

**Neko: That's to greedy.**

**Yori: Don't care! Today is my day and that's what I want! Please read and review also I don't own fairy tail.**

_**LUCY'S DREAMS**__"You're nothing but a weakling it's a good thing we got Lisanna to replace you" Gray pushed Lucy and laughed at her"_

_I'm not weak!" she tried to get up but a foot kicked her back down. _

_"Don't make us laugh! You're nothing but a joke. You've always been a joke since you _

_first got here." The voice came from Ezra who kicked her repeatedly._

_"Please stop!" she shrieked with tears coming out. The two disappeared but Lucy was cringing in pain and clutched her abdomen in pain._

_"Hey why are you crying Luce?" A voice came from above. She looked up to see Natsu standing above her with Lisanna linked above her arms._

_"Because Natsu she was nothing more than a replacement." Lisanna sneered at the crying mage._

_"Aye. We have no more use for her; now that Lisanna's back we don't need Lucy anymore." Happy said _

_"Yeah now that you think about it she was always holding us back from missions." He lighted his hand on fire "Useless trash should just burn." he dropped the flame on Lucy that consumed her whole body._

~.~.

"Lucy wake up" Laxus started to shake the sleeping blond. She mumbled incomprehensible words that he couldn't understand.

For five whole minutes he stared at the blond. She looked scarred and wanted to wake up but couldn't.

"You forced me to do this" He sighed and placed his hand on her

"Ahh!" Lucy sat upright. Her hair was smoking with a style of Frankenstein's bride.

"Ha!" Laxus couldn't contain his laughter and it flowed out of him. He held his stomach.

"What was that for?" Lucy yelled at him

"For not getting up, be outside in five we start training." his laughter subsided into a more serious face. Lucy gulped at whet kind of training this man has planned for her.

"Fine Just get out." after he left the room Lucy sighed. She was grateful he got her out of that dream.

That morning would forever scar her brain. She found out he woke her before the sun even came out. He made her run around the mountain a hundred times, then came the bone breaking carrying a boulder twice her size. He told her if he caught her slacking he would send 100 bolts of electricity to her. The training continued until the sun fully came up, by the time Lucy was exhausted.

"Laxus what does this have to do with magic?" Lucy gasped for a gulp of air. She looked over to him to see he wasn't paying attention. "Laxus!" this time she caught his attention.

"What?" he looked over toward. "Oh magic! I almost forgot," he said

"Finally," she sighed with relief "so what kind of magic practice do I have?"

"I don't know" he shrugged which caused Lucy to sweat drop

"How can you not know you're supposed to be my teacher!" she yelled in frustration

"Because Midori is going to be training you." he said

"Really she can use magic?" she asked

"Who do you think trained yours truly." he sad

"What kind of training does she do?" Lucy asked but only received a cold shiver coming from him even though he had the same face

The two entered the house to see Midori cooking a meal fit for an army.

"There you two are hurry take a seat before the food gets cold." she ushered them to their seats and put plates and silverware. Lucy noticed an extra plate set up.

"Hey Midore," she called out to the inn keeper "Who's that plate for?" Lucy stared at the plate

"It's for my little boy," she said with a bright smile

"Aw how old is he" she started imagining a little six year old following his mother around everywhere.

"Don't be fooled Lucy, this old lady's boy is my age," Laxus took a bite of his food but it fell out because Midori was pinching his cheeks.

"I'm sorry boy but I don't think I heard you right." she gave him a death glare then eyed the knife on the counter.

"Wow! You look so young for having a boy Laxus' age!" Lucy complemented her, which means Midori forgave Laxus for having a wonderful partner.

"Where is he anyways?" Laxus asked taking a slurp out of his soup.

"He should be coming back in soon after he finishes his chores." just as she said that the front door opened ringing the bell saying someone's coming. "Well speak of the little devil I'll go get him"

She left the two alone in uncomfortable silence staring at the door waiting for her to come back.

"Thank you for taking me in to train my power. I owe you a lot Laxus" Lucy spoke out breaking the silence.

"No problem if I didn't you probably would have killed yourself on a mission." he said

"Now that's just mean. Don't you think I could go on a mission with no injuries." she said embarrassed on what he implied.

The door opened a crack, an eerie silence over came them, then someone was thrown in landing face into the wall.

"I told you to never toy with the customers! Is this how you repay your mother you ungrateful brat!" Midori came in with a face that would scare even Ezra.

"Mother she came on to me. I swear I never even noticed her." He pleaded for his life but then noticed Laxus. "Laxus, Y-your back!" he stuttered

"Hey I'm still waiting for you to pay me back." He said to the trembling red head boy. Lucy noticed that Midori's son had long red hair tied up and the same yellow eyes as Midori.

He finally noticed her and hearts appeared in his eyes. He ignored the two people that scolded him and went over to her side he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He had an aurora like Loki but something more dangerous than Lucy's celestial friend.

"To what do I owe the pleasure to this lovely woman in front of my eyes. Are you real or a dream come true?" Lucy had heard it all before from Loki she didn't bat an eye when she pulled her hand back.

"Boy what have I told you!" Midori shouted at him. Her display destroyed Lucy's vision of a kind mother. It wasn't completely gone because it was replaced with a worrying, loving mother that tries to discipline her kid to the right path."Sorry mother." he cried while holding the red lump on his head but his eye full of surprise when Lucy rejected his hand and didn't even blush."Alexander this is Lucy she will be training with Laxus and us so no flirting." she warned him by holding a knife to his throat"It's nice to meet you" Lucy said"That's enough greetings. Midori it's time to start training her." Laxus finished his food with a belch and got up. "I'll be in town if you need me." he waved good bye"Well then Lucy time for military camp training" Midori said with a smile."Eh" was all she could say before darkness filled her vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yori: Please forgive me for being so late!**

**Neko: You don't deserve forgiveness you kept them waiting too long!**

**Yori: I'm sorry for the late update but I haven't had and time to write lately. I've been stuck taking care of my siblings this whole summer and haven't found any time to write.**

**Neko: You're forgiven this once but hurry up with the updates. **

**Yori: I will try better next time. In the meantime I'm holding a contest for one female and one male. The first one who gets review #100 and #101 gets their very own Ocs. They will play an important role in the story so please at least write either a meaningful review of telling me how I can do better.**

**I don't own fairy tail.. **

"Mother I don't think she's breathing." Alexander poked at Lucy's drooling face earning a groan in response.

"She's fine sweetie now help me carry this." She gestured to a big bucket; he complied with his mother's order. Together they carried the bucket over to Lucy and tipped the contents on her earning a yelp in response.

"What happened?" she groggily asked but stopped when she felt something crawling all over her. Lucy screeched so loud the other two held their ears in pain. "Eww, What is this?" she started running around in attempt to get them off of her.

"Don't worry dear they're nothing but harmless caterpillars." Midori assured her with a kind smile but she gave off an evil aura.

Lucy shuddered rethinking about the Midori at the house hold. She was in a predicament she couldn't come to believe.

"My darling" Alexander said with a sparkle glint in his eyes, "allow me, an angel from above to guide you to the rightful path; and also this demon to help you." A sandal flew into his face leaving a purple bruise.

"We are not here to flirt we are here to train." Midori growled at her son with anger.

"I'm sure I can find the time to do both." He retorted to his mother. She didn't like him talking back at her and pulled him by the ear. He yelped in pain and Lucy saw that he was being dragged to the corner of the cave where she instructed him to sit.

"Midori-san, what kind of training am I going to do?" Lucy asked

"Oh I almost forgot." Midori palmed her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment. "This cave will draw out your potential in strength and magic."

"What do you mean draw out?" She asked with utter confused face.

"Our city is not only famous for its minerals but this cave contains raw material for magic. Like the basics to make a lacrimia orb." She explained to Lucy, making much more sense to her.

"So then Midori what kind of magic can you guys do?" Lucy asked as she stood to pick off each caterpillar off of her.

"It's a surprise for me. When I know you are ready to fight." she put her finger to her mouth to indicate it was a secret.

"Then that means I won't know until the end?" she said with a puppy dog pout.

"Now Lucy," Midori picked a caterpillar from her hair and held it in her hand. "You are like this caterpillar. It is small and frail but one day it will be a butterfly ready to go off into the world. So your beginning magic will one day grow into something beautiful but deadly" she let it crawl on her arm.

Lucy stood there inspired by Midori's words. She started to fantasize what she would learn.

Into her dream land she felt a weight on her hands and opened them to see a pick axe and stared at it with wonder.

"What's this for Midori?" Lucy examined the axe carefully thinking there was some kind of magic to it.

"It's for mining or why else would we be here." Alexander said with a tiresome sigh as he grabbed a hard helmet to wear and placed another on Lucy's head.

"But I thought I was going to draw out my potential magic?" she said with more confusion

"You are, we start with mining and I want you to find a stone that will respond to your magic and mind. That stone will be useful in the future." Midori said as she started shoveling through rubble of the cave.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked with a sing song voice.

"The Inn's gift shop doesn't get these stones cheap so it's best to find pretty ones here." She continued her work ignoring Lucy who changed her opinion of Midori.

"So then I'm basically helping you dig up merchandise?" Lucy sweat dropped now thinking of this as an excuse just to get free rocks.

"It's not just for merchandise Lucy. What you do here will affect you when it comes to training." Midori said.

All that day the three of them were mining. Lucy found tons of rocks always asking if it was her stone but Midori always shook her head as a no. this went on for who knows how long.

_Later_

"Hm wonder when they'll be coming back, getting pretty bored." Laxus sighed, tossing a book her was reading for the past hour. It was getting late and Laxus couldn't help but think that Lucy somehow got into trounle at the mines. His head filled with worry about the blond.

He was filled with relief when Lucy came into the room. She looked like a zombie with her spirit drooling out her mouth. She was covered in dirt and looked rugged. Laxus couldn't help but laugh at her pitiful state.

"Shut up I'm too tired to fight" Her hands has blisters from the wooden handles and her arms were sore from mining and carting. Lucy as she plopped into a bed hoping for rest. What she didn't know was she fell onto Laxus's bed with him on it.

"Hey get of my bed you reek of sweat and dirt" he growled at her. She paid him no attention for she was in dream land. He stared at her face

'She's kind of cute for being covered in dirt' Laxus slightly blushed at the sleeping blonde. He tucked a loose strand of hair covering Lucy's face behind her ear. He decided to go asleep since it would be useless to wake her up.

"Next time take a bath if you want to sleep with me Blondie." Laxus chuckled and fell into blissful sleep.

NEXT MORNING

"Lucy rise and shine my sweetheart!" Alexander slammed the door open to see Lucy snuggling on a sleeping Laxus's chest. He turned to stone at the sight of them.

"What's the matter Alex?" Midori asked her sulking sun as he weakly pointed to Lucy's and Laxus's room.

She looked inside at the scene and cooed "How adorable. Looks like you have some competition Alex dear."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yori: I'm back!**

**Neko: finally, stop dissapointing your fans**

**Yori: I know but latley i've had familly matters to dispute plus I had to keep check in school and make sure my gpa stays above 3.6.**

**Neko: ^OoO^! When did you turn smart**

**Yori: Silly Neko I've always been like this but I am told I am empty minded.**

**Neko: That explains alot then, now get on who won your contest.**

**Yori: oh yeah! Btw even though I said the hundreth reviews I decided to hand pick. Drum rool please**

**Neko: No -m-**

**Yori: Fine, the winners are skymia and Fairedenale! Congrats you two, within the week PM me for info. Now on with the story. Neko**

**Neko: Yori does not own Fairy tail in any way. Enjoy**

Lucy was in the mines looking for stones. It's been over a month since she started her training. All she could say to explain it in one word was brutal.

Lucy dear why don't you take a break, you've been at this all day." Midori put a hand on Lucy's shoulder letting her know that it was okay to stop but she shrugged it off.

"I'm fine Midori-san, thank you for worrying about me but I want to look for a while more." She gave her a tired smile that activated Midori's motherly side.

"Dear please don't overwork yourself. We're in no rush to find your stone." Midori took Lucy's pick axe away from her which Lucy protested to.

Midori grabbed Lucy by the collar of her shirt with only one hand and tossed her outside the cave. She followed behind her, and when Lucy broke out of her daze she saw that the cave was sealed over by a boulder. Confusion came over Lucy wondering what just happened.

"You need a break, there's no use of training if you're too tired." Midori told Lucy in a demanding mother's tone. So knowing there was no use in arguing Lucy agreed to take a break for the day hoping to calm Midori down

She didn't want to return to the hotel so she explored the area for a while and found a nice spot to rest. Lucy found a perfect spot. It over looked the area, and was a spacious meadow shaded with grass.  
>Leaning my back against the tree I groaned with relief. Over the days the soreness went away from my arms. Her training with Laxus though, was even more crucial.<p>

Every time she trains with him he always makes her carry boulder that gets bigger every day and zaps her for no reason.  
>He makes it an excuse that it was to build resistance to attacks if I slowed down. Even if that was true she could not help but be mad for every time her hair became a smoking afro.<br>"Gate of the Lion I open thee, Loke!" she took out his key and called him over.  
>"What's the matter Princess? You haven't called any of us over and we were worried about you." Loke held Lucy in his embrace. He missed his mistress over the month and was worried after he found out that her team kicked her out.<br>"Relax Loke nothing's wrong I'm here with L-"  
>"My lovely Lucy I heard from mother you where on a break from mining so I wanted to have a picnic with just the two of us." His speech slowed at the end when he saw Lucy in the arms of another. He stared at Loke with eyes of hatred; he didn't want another rival with the battle for Lucy.<br>"Who might you be? You sure are acting friendly to my princess?" Loke gave a growl to match the glare. Lucy saw the two and sighed.  
>After the event where she ended up sleeping in bed with Laxus Alexander has been trying to separate the two to avoid any bumps in the road. He thinks that Laxus will take advantage of her, he is waiting for him to make the first move before he challenges him.<br>Lucy on the other hand was Shocked. Usually someone would have crawled in her bed but she never did crawl in bed with someone else.  
>She gave Laxus her famous Lucy kick and called him a pervert, which in return for that morning; her training was just as bad. Lucy had to carry a boulder up and down thee mountain for a whole day and if she slacked she was electrified.<p>

She shuddered at the nightmare and left the two to their staring contest.  
>"Oh, Lucy!" Midori called her over.<br>"Yes Midori-san?" Lucy went to her to see what she wanted.  
>"I want you to go with Laxus to the village to pick up some stuff" she handed Lucy a list. When she unrolled it the list reached toward the ground.<br>"Why so long?" she mumbled to herself but Midori heard her.  
>"Because, it's for everyone who is staying in the hotel." Midori said making Lucy think who else is staying there. She hasn't seen anyone over the month she's been here.<br>Laxus came over and took the list from Lucy's hands she was in a short daze but recovered when Laxus rolled up the paper and hit the top of her head

"Let's go already" he told the blond.

"Hey Laxus do you know who else is staying at the inn?" Lucy asked in wonder that in the month she's been here on why she saw no one.

"Don't know" He shrugged ignoring her existence and put on his head set. For some reason this hurt her a little whenever he ignored her, but she couldn't guess why.

"Geez!" she sighed at him "Why can't you ever answer me, you know this gets me mad! And while I'm at it you should make eye contact when speaking to someone it shows respect!" She started lecturing him on manners and respect that was engraved into her mind since she was a child.

"Why would I ever show respect to you, all you do is whine like a child?" He snapped at her. That was her last straw and she went up to him grabbed his music player and separated it from the headphones.

"Stupid Laxus" She threw it far away deep into the mountain's forest. Fear and realization came over her on what she just did when Laxus gave her a hated glare. She ran deep into the woods hoping to get away from him until she found his head set.

"Oye! Get back here!" He shouted at her but she ignored him and ran deeper into the woods.

**Meanwhile at the hotel**

"Have you seen Lucy anywhere mom?" Alex asked his mother hoping to find the fair Lucy. "Now that the lions gone I was hoping for a romantic meal together."

"Sorry dear you just missed her, I sent her with Laxus to buy some supplies." She looked over her shoulder to see him in a depressed state mumbling why.

"Ha, looks like my plan is working" Midori said in her head with a small smile when she just realized something.

"I forgot to tell them that bandits have been found near the mountains woods." She told her son.

"What!" Alex shrieked at his mother "Why would you send my dear Lucy into the woods filled with vulgar people an-" a punch came to the face as he was sent flying.

"Don't fret to much Laxus is with her" she said

"That's what I'm worried about." That comment sent him flying out side with tears out his face.

**Meanwhile At the Forest**

"Stupid Laxus, it's his entire fault I'm lost" Lucy cried to herself. She had been wandering around the woods for over an hour trying to look for his head phones. Only thing in sight was trees and darkness.

She wallowed in her sadness that she didn't hear rustling from nearby. What got her attention were the voices she heard.

"Well lookie here." Said a man who looked like he was in command of his small group. Who reeked of more than the taste of a flying fish. "What's a pretty blond like you doing out in these woods at night. Don't you know the big bad wolfs gonna get you." His buddies snickered at the comment but Lucy felt utterly repulsed at these people and wanted nothing more than to get away.

"Hey boss should we take her with us" a small round guy who resembled a plum in his tacky purple outfit.

"Sounds swell, what say you Blondie?" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, almost in an instant she would of said no but she noticed the familiar shape of head phones in plum man's hand.

"Normally I would have said no but maybe for those headphones I could see what I could do." She used her fake seduction voice that she would usually do these kinds of missions with team Nastu.

"You heard the lady" he had a face like a blushing Vulcan as he snapped orders to the tacky plum. Almost immediately the headphones where in her grasp and the second they were she took out a key.

"Gate of the crab I open thee Cancer!" she yelled out and in a golden flash Cancer appeared.

"Would you like a haircut –ebi" Cancer said in his usual tone toward Lucy holding his scissors ready for action.

"Not today help me defeat these guys" she asked Cancer getting her whip ready.

"Guess I'm gonna have to rough up that pretty face of yours" he glared at Lucy; with a snap of his fingers more men appeared by his side ready for a fight.

"Here we go!" With a snap of her whop Cancer cut of the men's clothing with one cut and Lucy following with a smack from her whip. This tactic went on for a while eventually almost all were knocked out but Lucy's magic was running low and so was her energy. In a silver flash Cancer was gone.

"Seems here you don't have anyone to fight with anymore," Fish breath had a smug look on his face while slowly most of his men got back up with a thirst for revenge.

Lucy trembled in fear but decided to continue to fight back. She brought out a key ready to use all of her magic. She never noticed that she was to be attacked from behind.

"LUCY!" she heard a yell and looked behind to see Laxus full of rage with lighting emitting from his body. In one fell swoop everyone but Lucy was knocked out. "What the hell do you think about running off to the woods at dark!" he yelled in anger.

"Your headphones I thought you would hate me if I lost them." She mumbled out on the verge of tears

"Stupid, what if you got hurt." He said with a sad sigh

"But wouldn't that mean that my training is pointless, I don't want to be shielded forever I want to help." Tears streamed from her face. "I'm always so useless" she covered her face in shame. She felt shame in still needing to be protected; again she was useless in the fight.

"Why would you say something like that? Look how many you took on and compare it to before." He patted her head. Lucy realized what he meant; she was able to protect herself for so long compared with before. Her tears were no longer salty with sadness.

"Thank you Laxus." She looked at him with sincere eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts and tears of happiness tearing down a small happy blush. It made a weird twinge in Laxus' heart.

"Stop giving me such a stupid look." he put a hand over her face and slightly pushed her away. His hand covered her eyes so she couldn't see the small blush on his face. "Besides you were still weak in your fight that means I have to go to the trouble of doubling your training." He regained his composure removing his hand from Lucy's face.

"EH! No way, that's not fair!" she punched his chest repeatedly in complaint.

"Well life aint fair Blondie." He smirked in his arrogance

"You're blond to stupid!" she yelled, calling him stupid set a steak of anger to his head causing him to shock Lucy with his electricity.

"I'm sorry I didn't seem to hear right, what did you say" he said with a fake innocence telling her 'I dare you to say that again'

"Nothing" she puffed out a smoke cloud, electricity sparking out her hair.

"I thought so. Now let's continue our shopping trip shall we?" Lucy nodded in reply and the two left the woods to the town.

**Back at the in later-**

"Midori we're back" Lucy came to her with her arms full of bags

"Welcome back dear, how was the trip." Midori asked her.

"Lucy!" Alex ran all the way to her giving her a bear hug. "Did Laxus hurt you in any way?" he stared at her noticing the slight burn marks on her hair. "Laxus you bastered! How dare you singe Lucy's precious hair." He held his grip tighter on Lucy almost suffocating her.

"Calm down you." Midori hit the back of his head quite hard Lucy was sure she heard a crack but Lucky for her Alex lost his grip when he was hit. "Mow dear tell me everything that happened."

Over the next ten minutes she told them about everything. "Midori I'm so happy I'm getting stronger!" Lucy squealed.

"Good for you Lucy" Midori clapped for her, like a mother would for her child's first play. "Pretty soon when you find your stone we can strengthen your magic as well." She told Lucy with a cheery smile.

Lucy nodded her head in an excited smile. 'One day I'll come back to the guild and show them how much I improved. Minda wait for me' she told herself waiting the day she will come back home.

"Laxus you're getting softer it seems" Midori told him later that night at the dining table.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm still a lightning god" he said in ignorance swallowing the broth of his soup.

"No not in strength, but in the heart" this response caused Laxus to spit out his soup. Midori chuckled at his attempt to hide his face.

"What are you talking about?!" he caught his composure a short while after he huffed his response. At this moment Lucy entered the kitchen wearing only a short white Yukata with matching slippers.

"Midori-san I'm done with the bath, you can go now." She was drying her hair with a towel and motioned herself to the fridge. She grabbed a milk bottle and started drinking from it.

"Thank you Lucy, help yourself to some soup." Midori said to her, she then whispered to Laxus "Watch yourself young man" then left

Lucy stared at Laxus in a confused after Midori left the room. Laxus took a second to look at Lucy then his mind went to over bored, his head became steamed and confusing emotions and thoughts went over him.

"Thanks for the meal" he got up quickly ready to leave. He was about to make his escape until he felt a tug at his sleeve

"Um Laxus," Lucy said with a blushed embarrassed face, "Thank you for saving me today."

Time seemed to freeze for them for a second but it felt like eternity. Slowly Laxus lent in towards her not knowing why just following an instinct.

"You were so cool when you knocked them out in one strike!" her eyes were filled with admiration. She looked like a grade schooler in front of their favorite super hero. This broke Laxus' trance

"What do you expect from the all mighty lightning god" he smirked with pride and held his face in his chin. He basked in his 'so called' glory.

Right outside the door Alex was watching the two. Midori, already out of the bath dressed in her formal dull purple kimono with a red sash spotted him and made her way to her son.

"Alex, nothing's going on in there." Midori sighed with gloom already knowing the outcome. "The two of them are too dense to notice their feelings for a long time. Their love is blind." She romantically sighed

"My Lucy." he meekly mumbled

"Sweetie you realize it already, you think as her a a sister" she told him this out flat.

"I know but-" he was interrupted

"Excuse me," they heard a soft voice coming from the lobby.

**Dun-Dun_DUN! i left this here for a reason. Please review also It might take me a while to update thought i have the basic outline I need to get Back to the Fairy Tail spirit I have missed Some episodes leaving me out of it. Again please review...**


End file.
